


Dino Sheets?

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dinosaurs, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Side Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: "You really expect me to fuck you on dinosaur sheets?”





	Dino Sheets?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



> This is short and funny and I really enjoyed writing this prompt!

As soon as Louis spotted him on the other side of the club, nursing a beer at the bar, he knew he wanted to take him home. The man seemed about the same height as him, broad shoulders and many tattoos decorating his skin. Louis’ mouth was watering. He put his empty drink on a table nearby and founded Niall in the middle of the crowd, grinding against a lanky guy with long curly hair, and informed him of his plan. Niall winked at him and resumed his dancing. Louis’ pretty sure he heard Niall's voice shout, “go get him tiger” over the music but he ignored him, making his way through the people to get to the bar. 

Luckily for him the stool next to the man was free, “Can I get you another beer?” asked Louis, never been one to beat around the bush.

The man turned his head toward Louis and gave him a once over and smiled. 

“Still haven't finished this one,” replied the man, shaking his beer to show Louis it was still half full.

“I've been watching you for a while, pretty sure that beer's gone warm a long time ago,” replied Louis as he flagged the barman and pointed at the man's beer, indicating he wanted two. The barman nodded and put two cold beer in front of them almost immediately. 

“Thank you?”

“Louis,” replied Louis as he extended his hand, “and you're welcome…”

“Liam,” said Liam, firmly shaking Louis’ hand. 

Louis let his fingers trailed on Liam's palm and he didn't missed the way Liam shivered. He licked his lips slowly and took a long sip of his beer. They talked for a while, until they finished their beer and Liam got up from his stool. He took Louis’ hand and dragged him to the dancefloor. Louis tried to resist, he never been much of a dancer, but he gave up easily. Immediately Louis’ back was against Liam's chest and his hands were firmly planted on Louis. The beat was good and Louis let his head fall against Liam's shoulder. From the corner of his eyes he spotted Niall, still dancing with the same man, who wiggled his eyebrows and shotted him a thumbs up. Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes. His best friend was a dork and the fact he was able to pull when they got out was a mystery to Louis. He came back to his sense when he felt Liam's lips pressed against his pulse point. 

Louis whimpered and pushed his ass against Liam's crotch, please to feel he was already half hard. He turned around, breaking the contact between Liam's lips and his neck. 

“Wanna get out of here?” asked Louis, his lips closing around Liam's earlobe. Liam nodded and Louis grabbed his hand and started walking toward the exit. 

The air outside was cold and Louis shivered when it hit his sweaty skin. It felt great. He pushed his hair back and looked at Liam. Liam smirked and pushed Louis against the brick wall, his hands on the wall on each side of Louis’ head. 

“Hi.”

“Hi,” replied Louis before he put his hand behind Liam's neck and brought their faces closer. Liam licked his lips and Louis followed the movement with interest, he looked at Liam's eyes and they were trained on Louis’ mouth so he closed the gap between them. Liam's lips were plush and warm, he kissed like his life depended on it. Both of Louis’ hands were behind his neck, fingers playing with the short hair at the base of his skull. Liam whimpered when Louis’ tongue caressed his.

“We should bring this back to my place before we get arrested for indecency or something,” said Liam and he broke the kiss. Louis smiled and looked down between them, they were both obviously hard, and he chuckled. Good thing it was late at night and the streets were mostly empty. 

“Good idea.”

Liam took his hand and started walking.

“I live close, we can walk. I don't have my car.”

Louis nodded, walking was a good idea and he also didn't have his car so they didn't really have a choice. 

“What were you doing alone at the bar?” asked Louis after a few minutes.

“I was with a friend but as soon as we got there he abandoned me for some blond twink.”

“Tell me, does your friend has long curly hair?” chuckled Louis.

“Yeah, how'd you know?”

“He was dancing with my best friend and roommate. So I guess it's a good thing we're going back to yours because I'm pretty sure Niall is bringing him home later.”

Liam laughed and tugged on Louis’ hand, urging him to walk faster.

“C'mon, we're almost there.”

As soon as the door closed behind Louis, Liam pushed him against it, just like he did when they exited the club. But this time there was no hesitation. Louis attached his lips to Liam's neck, sucking harshly against the birthmark that had been driving him crazy since he saw it. Liam moaned and put his hands under Louis' thighs and lifted him up, immediately Louis tied his legs around Liam's wait. Fuck. That was hot. Liam was strong and his clothed cock was rubbing against Louis, making him whimper. Louis rolled his hips and Liam bit his shoulder. 

“Bedroom now,” said Louis and Liam started walking through his flat without putting Louis back on the ground. Louis had never been more turned on in his life. Liam pushed a door open and he finally put Louis back on his feet. He flicked on the light and Louis started to open Liam's jeans when he saw it. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. A Jurassic Park comforter. Dinosaurs. 

“You really expect me to fuck you on dinosaur sheets?” is the first thing he said.

“Got somethin’ against dinosaurs mate?” asked Liam as he removed his t-shirt and walked closer to Louis, his hands reaching out to undo Louis’ jeans.

“No.”

Liam leaned in, his lips directly against Louis’ ear, “Also, who said you were fucking me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
